


Afterwork

by Algae_RA1



Series: 启＆大和 [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Story after what happened
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 段子，甜，灵感来源阿岚我家启again！





	Afterwork

**Author's Note:**

> 段子，甜，灵感来源[阿岚](http://sakuragu.lofter.com/)
> 
> 我家启again！

大和低头看文件，刻板而又繁冗的书面用语一目十行却没半星点有用的内容，横看竖看不是“没有钱”就是“去干活”。饶是把JP's当家，工作时间几乎24x7如他也觉得厌烦。身为局长的责任压着他，再怎么不满也只能咬着牙在心里骂地上那群猪猡，然后一板一眼地该无视无视，该派人派人。

 

放在一旁的手机屏幕却蓦地亮了起来，一条消息轻巧的浮现出来：

 

**启：周四晚上首映式，来吗？**

 

语气温柔克制，肯定还在工作模式，身边怕不是围满了人，竟然还能给他几秒摸鱼时间发出这条消息，真是……不愧召唤恶魔的速度超群。

 

分出20%的心赞扬了一下启，大和匆匆用30%扫完了文件最后几行，随手盖上章，然后拿起手机解锁，用余下50%的心思回复启：

 

大和：好。

**启：给你留后排特等席的票**

大和：……

**启：还是说你想来前排，我也很欢迎❤**

大和：给我后排

大和：我很可能会迟到，抱歉

 

打完这句，大和已经看完了另一份文件，右手笔不停，圈点出了报告上的缺漏之处，需要在例会前找到报告人问清楚。

 

想了想，他还是拨通了内线电话，两声响过，干练的女声在对面响起：

 

“局长？”

“真琴，把两天前去浅草的小组叫过来，我有话要问他们。”

“是。”

 

趁着人来之前的七分钟，他又迅速扫掉了两份行动报告和三份规划建议。报告没什么错可挑，行动总体成功。而建议书则在细节上需要优化，等会真琴过来可以吩咐下去。

 

敲门声响起，黑发的女性带着三名成员走了进来。大和示意女性上前，把建议书交到她手上，简单说了两句，然后道：“你先下去，整理好了就直接过来。”熟悉他作风的迫立刻转身离开。

 

剩下的三人有些紧张，低着头，大和问一句，他们答一句，不敢多说发一个音，生怕惊扰了什么的样子。大和皱起眉正想说点什么，来电音却不合时宜地响了起来。三人组几乎被吓得跳起来。

 

大和也没看来电是谁，直接划过屏幕拒绝接听，目光一瞬也没离开三名下属，然后缓缓开口：

 

“你们新入队不满半年，第一次实地任务，有差错也难免，这份报告拿回去改过再上交。”他看着面前的几人如蒙大赦一般松口气，又加了个问题，“按理行动组不会都是新人，你们是怎么回事？”

 

三人面面相觑，中间的女性最后开口：“我们原先分属不同的小组，但是在第一次训练之后就被调换到一起——”

 

大和迅速找出了罪魁祸首，于是抬手示意她不用继续下去。

 

“知道了，今天就到这里。有疑问去咨询一下其他人，不用拘谨。”

 

“是！”

 

看着三人退出房间，白色的门缓缓合上。大和拿起手机，回拨了过去。

 

嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——

 

 **“哈啰！”** 声音有点闷，应该带着口罩。

“训练名单你调整过了？”

**“嗯？……哦，对，我顺手做了一下。”**

“下次做完和我说一声。”

 **“没问题亲爱的——”** 声音突然中断了一下，听到一声闷响，再响起时明显清楚许多， **“你等等我在车上，接一下蓝牙。”**

 

钥匙碰撞，然后是发动机的声响，似乎有气流拂过。

 

**“好了。”**

“开车不要分心。”大和忍不住出言提醒。

**“市内没事，我很小心的。”**

 

对面没有挂电话，也没有开口，只有汽车行驶的声音通过电波传来，大和放下手机，任由它开着。

 

四十分钟后——

 

**“亲爱的，想我了吗？”**

“亲爱的，想我了吗？”

 

声音同时从手机和门口传来，门口那人的脸被宽大帽衫遮住，但就算这样大和也能轻易看出那上面的笑意。

 

“嗯。”

 

有些凉的嘴唇靠过来，轻轻贴上他的，一触即分，然后是一个用力的拥抱。

 

“啊满血复活！”

 

看着用力伸展手臂的启，大和推过刚刚泡好的摩卡，跟在后面的是一堆文件。

 

“哇哦，你这个无良公务员！”

 

“你帮我，我就能按时参加你的首映式了。”

 

“太诈了！”半真半假地抱怨了一句，启乖乖地捧起杯子喝了一大口，然后拿起笔，坐在一旁看起了文件，嘀咕道，“谁能想到呢，峰津院大和竟然是这样的人。”

 

大和侧过头看启，紫色的眼睛里溢满了华彩：“因为某个人自愿来帮我。”

 

“是啦是啦，你最有理。”迅速翻页，启瞟一眼大和，抬起手掩饰地按上发红耳朵，“我只想多一点时间和你在一起。”


End file.
